Finally Alone
by CrimsonBlackRaven
Summary: Ray and Kai don't know if they shoudl tell each other their true feelings. Max gets a new beyblade and Tyson has a Girl Friend(RE-POSTED SUMMARY) it's still the same story. RayxKai
1. Arrival Of Tyson's Friend

This is my first fanfic, so it may be little bad.

I don't own Beyblades, blah, blah, blah...you get the rest.

Anyhoo, **Beyblade characters in story;**

Ray

Kai

Tyson

Max

Talim(my charrie)

**Couples;**

Ray+Kai

Tyson+Talim.

**Setting:** Rays house in the mountains, manly surrounded by bush and there is a mountain behide the house.

The characters are wearing the clothes they wore in the third season(G-revoultion)

(Ray POV)

I twiched in my sleep as the sun came through the windows. The window was covered in rain and there was small puddles of water on the floor. I sat up and looked around. "Great, since when was Tyson allowed to come in here?" I asked myself as a looked at the water. I laughed a bit and feel back onto the bed.

The door was flow open and made a lound bang as it hit the wooden wall. "Ray, C'mon, get up" spoke a annoying voice "It's morning, and that means...BREAKFAST". As soon as I herd the word 'breakfast' I knew who it was.

"Your one to talk Tyson, your the one who is usually sleep at this time still" I said gettng up and slipping a T-shirt on. Tyson walked over to me and pushed me out the door, holding my wrist tightly.

"Yer I know Ray but, Talim's coming over and I want her to feel welcome". I dug my nails into Tyson's hand, making the grip losen and let go.

"Fair enough Tyson, but you don't have to drag me" I said calmly walking into the Kitchen.

* * *

The table was set and the food already out on it. Tyson was standing by the door waiting for a knock.

"She'll be here Tyson, don't worry" Max told him. I came out with the last plate of Eggs and Bacon. "Mmm Smells good Ray" Tyson said licking his lips.

"Where in the hell is Kai?" he blurted out. Both Max and I rolled our eyes and sighed deeply.

"We're right here Tyson" Spoke Kai, walking out of his room, dressed in his normal clothes "Why do we have to meet this Talim?" he asked.

Tyson let out a angry scream "It's is alright if I just let you guys meet her, and I didn't tell you guys something about her, she's a Bayblader and has her own bitbeast" he said calmly himself down.

I walked over to Tyson and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I have an Idea" I said to him "Why don't you take her for a walk in the bush and around the mountain. I have a picnic packed and ready to go".

(Tyson POV)

I looked at Ray amd smiled. "Thanks Ray. That might be a better Idea and more easier".

There was a knock at the door, I jumped and took the basket from Ray. "You'll do fine Tyson" Max said.

"Thanks you guys" I said walking to the door. I opened in and there standing in the Door was Talim. She had long brown hair, eyes like the green grass, and skin tanned well. She stood at Five foot Six, shorter than me, and had a big smile on her face. Also standing at the door was Kenny with his Laptop. "I guess we'll see you guys later" I said taking Talim's hand.

"Tyson, there are blankets and stuff to start a fire if you need to camp out tonight" Ray called out to me.

My checks went a shade of pink and I muttered "Thanks Ray" and walked out into the bush.


	2. Laughing Fits and The SDD

**Hey People.**

**Next Chappie is here!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblades, the charries are just there to be placed into my Imagination and come out all mangled and twisted...mwhahaha.

**Characters: **Tyson

Max

Ray

Kai

Kenny(not much of him)

Talim(my charrie)

**Pairings:** Tyson+Talim

Kai+Rei

**Setting: **Mountains, Rays Place, just a wooden house in the forest.

**On with the fic...**

**People talking to themself is written like this /God that was funny/.**

**Basic POV means its the authors POV, for those of you how dont know.**

* * *

_(Ray POV)_

As Tyson stormed off, with Talim in hand, I could see that Kenny and Max were trying not to Laugh. It was pretty funny, their faces where going red, soon they would make me laugh. As for Kai, he had left the room.

"Guys, I think it's ok to laugh now" I said calmly, trying not to laugh myself.

Max and Kenny responded after a few seconds. They're faces were still red, but the laughter was so loud and funny, I was on my knees, holding my stomach and laughing hard. Max was on the floor, rolling around and griping his stomach.

"Tyson, honey, don't forget your lunch deary" Max tried to say like a mother. He just kept laughing harder and harder, until it really hurt.

"Ray, you have to make me laugh more often" he said, pulling himself to his feet.

Kenny had been laughing against the wall, but didn't laugh for very long. He looked at Max wierdly and held out his hand.

"Max, that was funny, but not for very long, you have to learn to control yourself. Anyhoo, Sorry I didn't call you Ray, but I have something for Max and it couldn't wait" he said seriously

"Thats ok, your always wel-"

"Thanks, Ray" Kenny cut him off "Max, I have something for you"

* * *

_**In Kai's room**_

_(Kai POV)_

I was laying my bed just staring at the roof, just thinking about the loud laughter comeing from the next room.

_/Why is it that Max must act so much like a child still? I mean he is 13 and must act like it, Still can't blame him, I even think that funny. I wish Ray was always that funny, He looks so cute when he trying to be funny...Huh? Stupid though, why is that always happening, I never thought like that about Ray last year, arg/_

I hit my head not to hard though, but it just stayed there. /ah well, just won't let it happen again/

* * *

_**Back in the Entrance Space.**_

_(Basic POV)_

Ray stood there, eyes staring at the item in Kenny's hand. Max was dancing around like a little boy in a candy store and singing the theme song from 'Happy Days'.

"It's a new, high speed form of Draceil. Has a lot more defencive power and attacking power. It speed has increased by 45 percent. I call it Shadow Draceil, but for short The S double D. It's sure to give Tyson a Run fr his money" Kenny said cheerfully.

"Oh My God, thank you so much Kenny, your the best" Max said throwing his arms around Kenny and Hugging him tightly.

"No problem...Uhhh Max I can't Breathe"

"Oh sorry". Max released Kenny and smiled faintly.

_(Ray POV)_

I stood there looking at the new Beyblade. It was smaller in size and was different shades of green, the defence ring was large and maybe the biggest part of the blade. Kenny walked over to Max and placed it in his hand and whispered something in his ear. This was hard for me to hear, even with my cat-like hearing. I just sighed and walked back into the Kitchen.

"Ray, sorry I couldn't make anything better on Driger" Kenny called out

"Thats ok, I don't think Driger needs a tune up yet" I called back. _/Is he saying that Driger is weak/_

"OK then Ray, Max is going back hom with me"

"Okies, See ya guys later in the year"

"Bye Ray" both Max and Kenny said.

I Rolled my eyes and walked out of the Kitchen and into my room. My cat, Lightmare, was asleep on my bed purring._/aww cute, better not wake her/_. I took my hair out of the white tail. It all fell straight to the floor. I walked over to my shower and turned the water on, slipped my clothes off, and jumped in the warm water.

* * *

**Second chappie done...yay...please R&R.**

Ray: Sounds good.

Candle'sLight: Hey who let you in

Kai: I did

Candle'sLight: I don't remember letting you in.

Kai: You didn't, I found my own way in

Ray: Thank you Kai

Candle'sLight: Hey, if you two wunna stay, stay quiet or I'll let the fan girls in

Kai and Ray: sweatdrop

Candle'sLight: Good

**Don't mind me, I just gots bored, hehehehe.**


	3. Feelings brought out

**I'm back and very quick at updating. Well it is the Weekend and there is really nothing to do..hehehe**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblades, the charries are just there to be placed into my Imagination and come out all mangled and twisted...mwhahaha.

**Chapter Name: **TrueFeelings

**Characters: **Tyson

Max

Ray

Kai

Kenny(not much of him)

Talim(my charrie)

**Chapter Characters: **Ray

Kai

**Pairings:** Tyson+Talim

Kai+Rei

**Setting: **Mountains, Rays Place, just a wooden house in the forest.

**Author Talk: **Well it's the thrid chappie and I will get to some Ray and Kai acton somewhere in this chapter or the next. I just went shopping, hehehe, and gots the cutest winter sleep wear. It's gots a turtle on it and says ' whats the problem...I'm up aren't I' awwww. And I get most of my Beyblade ideas, they are my own I make up from this you know what I mean, from the fic called Kitty Hunt .But enough of that...On with the fic

Thank you so much Reis1gurl, who reviewed both chappies, and yes there will be a mushy thing soon, I swear.

Kai: C'mon then start writing

Candle's light: what did I say before about staying quiet

Kai: rolls eyes

_

* * *

(Ray POV)_

I walked over to my shower and turned the water on, slipped my clothes off, and jumped in the warm water. I had to wash hair, it was like all mangled. I took to shampoo and put it on head and started rubbing it in. _/I wonder if Kai is any good with rubbing hair...Huh? forget that last though, forget that last god dam thought/_ I hit my head. /_must never think of a team mate that way, arg why me/. _

I quickly jumped out of the shower and put a towel around my hips. I walked over to the draws and looked for some of my clothes.

"Dam, must all be in the clothes basket out in the hall, better go and get them" I said calmly.

I quickly walked out of my room and out into the hall. My eyes flashed around for the basket, and there it was right in the middle of the room. A smiled appeared on my face as I walked over to it and rumaged through it looking for the clothes I always wear _/where in the hell are- ah ha there/_ I pulled out the clothes and as I was, I fell over. I looked around to and guess who I saw looking straight at me...Kai

_(Kai POV)_

I walked out of my room, just to get a drink of water, and I just had to see Ray, just with a towel around his hips and it was slowly slipping down. _/Oh Crap...thats not good, but still his is so cute when...arg stop it Kai/_. I watched as he pulled and tugged at his clothes. I gasped slightly as he fell. I quickly ran over to him. "Hey Ray are you ok" I asked calmly

"Yer I'm fine Kai". Ray Blushed a little bit.

"Thats good to hear" I put out my hand and helped him. He always kept his hand on the towel, don't blame the guy.

I rolled my eyes and started tying the towel tightly, not to tight, arounds his hips. He gasped slightly when my hand bushed up against his skin. I smirked wierdly. "Ray, next time please tie it up tight so nothing embrassing happens?" I asked humorously

He blushed again "Uh yer sure Kai" he said softly.

"Good to hear".

Ray smiled weakly _/thats not like him, something must be up/_. I watched as he almost ran into his room and shut the door. I leaned against the wall and let my thoughts run into each other _/Maybe I should go talk to him, give him a few minutes to get changed first, yes talk will be a good thing to do/._ I waited a few mintues before pulling my back off the wall and making my way to Ray's room. I took a deep breathe in and knocked.

"Come in" He called

"Ray It's locked, and I need totalk to you" I called back

_

* * *

_

_(Ray POV)_

I couldn't belive how much I was blushing. I quickly walked back to my room and shut the door behide me. I quickly got changed and put my hair in a tale thing(I don't know what it's called but you get the idea) and the bandaner(sp?). I sighed deeply and sat on my bed, luckly I could get some sleep cause the blinds were closed and it was dark. _/I can't tell Kai I like him, he would think I'm a freak, no no, wrong word, a gay person, this is so annoying/_. I heard a knock at my door and jumped suddenly.

"Come in" I called quickly

"Ray, the door is locked, and I need to talk to you" Kai called back

_/About what/ _I thought as i walked to the door and unlocked it. Kai opened the door wider and stepped in. He closed it behide him and he looked at me.

"Ray, can we talk?" he asked

"Yer sure, Kai, what about?" I asked a little bit wierdly

I walked to my bed with him walking behide me. I sat down and, surpisingly, he sat close to me_ /Oh my god, what the hell, ok settle down Ray/ _I thought worried.

"Ok here goes" he started "Ray, I like you, not as a Friend, well I do, but I **_really _**like you".

My jaw slightly dropped.I couldn't belive that Kai was saying this. He rolled his eyes and moved his hand to my jaw and close it. I Shiviered slightly at the touch_/I really gotta stop doing that/_. I touched my jaw just were his hand was, still warm.

"Kai" I said steadly "I like you too. I was just so afraid to tell you, cause, well you know why".

Kai nodded his head. I smiled friendly and he returned the smile.

"Ray"

"Yes Kai"

"Wunna Kiss?"

* * *

**Hate to do it but I'm stopping there, don't worry there will be more mushly stuff...lol. Please R&R.**


	4. The Kiss

**Evil Voice Reviews, Reviews, Mwhahahaha, mine, all mine Coughs Sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblades, the charries are just there to be placed into my Imagination and come out all mangled and twisted...mwhahaha.

**Chapter Name: **

**Characters: **Tyson

Max

Ray

Kai

Kenny(not much of him)

Talim(my charrie)

**Chapter Characters: **Ray

Kai

**Pairings:** Tyson+Talim

Kai+Rei

**Setting: **Mountains, Rays Place, just a wooden house in the forest.

**Rating:** PG13

**Author Talk: **Fourth Chapter is here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Notes: My spelling with get better, thanks for helping

I can't remember who asked to use some ideas from here, but you may use them, just make sure that you say that you got the ideas from another fic and put down the authors name.

I update really quickly so no worries!

The Kiss may not be good cause I don't know how to kiss someone and I have never hooked up on my life. You have been warned..lol

I didn't update quick cause I was banned from the net and had assignments, yr 9 sucks...So Sorry

**Small Warning:** Guys Kissing, Touching and Swearing. Don't ask, it just says to put warnings up that are all this. And this chapter may be short cause I have the damed Writers Block...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_(Ray POV)_

/_Shit, that was sudden, what to say, oh god, just something/. _I could feel my heart beat faster and faster with every second that past. My eyes sorta narrowed and I sighed. "Ok" I finally said

"Jeez Ray,Took you awhile to say it" He said quickly, right on the end of my sentence.

Kai turned his body towards mine and moved closer. I put my hand over my chest, my heart was pounding even harder. I breathed out deeply and moved closer to him. Our legs touched and Kai took a hold of my hands.His hands were warm, soft and made me feel comfortable about kissing him. _/If Tyson walks in, I will kill him/. _I felt Kai move his lips closer to mine and his breathe against my nose.

I couldn't wait any longer, I pressed my lips up against him and kissed him feverishly. Kai moved his tongue over my lips and I let his tongue wonder into my mouth. I did the same thing. It felt like our tongues were dancing to something that wasn't there.

_(Kai POV)_

I let Ray's tongue enter my mouth. I moaned slightly at how good this felt. I felt Ray pull away from me, surpisingly I let him. /_what the hell, it was good while it lasted, so why did you have to stop/ _I thought annoyed.

"I'm sorry Kai" he said weakly

"Thats ok If you not feeling right abo-"

"No it's not that it's just tha-"

"HELLO, ANBODIES AT HOME" called an annoying voice from the small entrance hall

"Dam it, it's Tyson" I said _/Of all the times, why now/._

**Short chappie, sorry but you guys wanted sorta mushy stuff and thats all I can come up with**


End file.
